


Rounding Third

by Patrickbrewerissupergay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baseball, Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Sex in Uniform, The MVP, s5e9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrickbrewerissupergay/pseuds/Patrickbrewerissupergay
Summary: Silently, Patrick allowed the door to close behind him. He reached for the deadbolt, turned it. All the while, his eyes stayed fixed on David’s in the mirror.David turned. “What are you doing?” he asked.Patrick stepped closer. “You wanna know what this look is?” he spoke quietly. “Well, I wanna show you.”David took in a breath as Patrick reached him. With Patrick’s hands on David’s hips, David looked around them. “We’re in a bathroom,” he said.Patrick pressed his lips against David’s throat. “I know.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Rounding Third

The game was long over, the barbecued cuisine consumed, beers and chats shared as evening fell and the team from Café Tropical celebrated their victory. Roland and Ronnie mostly sulked, though neither neglected their need to shout out some form of smart-assery every now and again when they saw the chance. Johnny bragged on his hero of a son for a while, but eventually all he wanted to talk about was how he could’ve gone pro if he’d really wanted to.

Congratulatory cheers for David himself only lasted so long. At the end of the day, he wasn’t part of the team, had no interest in being any part of the team, and was terrible at accepting compliments on an athletic performance anyway. He was perfectly happy to sit at a picnic table with a plate of hamburgers and chips and watch Patrick talk about their season and use terms David had been trying to forget since high school. But Patrick was happy and giddy and had the craziest look in his eye all day. That look had been the primary focus of David’s post-game attention.

“You okay?” he asked Patrick, who was mid-beer and three hot dogs down.

Patrick looked away from the group chatting at the table beside them and smiled at David. “Yeah. Why?”

“I don’t know. You just look… weird.”

“Weird?” he wiped his hands on a napkin. “Weird _how_?”

Once again, David was caught up in the way Patrick’s eyes sparkled in the setting sun. He shook his head. “I don’t know,” he shrugged. “You’ve just been sort of… looking at me funny.”

Patrick’s smile grew. “Yeah? Funny _how_?”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Looking at me like that.”

“Looking at you _how_?”

Amused but frustrated, David stood and stepped away from the table. “I’m going to go inside that little building there and wash my hands,” he said. “And then can we go home? I’m tired.”

Patrick rested his chin in his hands as he looked up at David. There was the look again. “Sure, David. We can go home after.”

David rolled his eyes and headed back toward the bathrooms. The park provided a very small public restroom option with two stalls and a lone urinal, but David wouldn’t even dream of using the bathroom here. He stepped close to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. Even if this material wasn’t anything close to luxury, he didn’t mind the familiar feel of a good cotton against his skin, the way it clung to his body and showed his shape. He smoothed out the front of it, turned, checked out the shape of his ass. _Damn_, it looked good in these pants. He was beginning to see why Patrick loved this sport so much.

He set his cap on the sink. He ran the water until it went warm, spread soap over his fingers, and rinsed. He noticed the tiniest of blisters forming just inside his right thumb, a scratch on his wrist from when he’d slid in the gravel, a long streak of dirt along both of his forearms. Washing his hands did little for him as far as feeling clean, but it was nice to get away from the conversations going on around him.

He was drying his hands when he noticed someone else enter the bathroom. He saw Patrick in the reflection and smiled. “Is everyone finally leaving?”

Silently, Patrick allowed the door to close behind him. He reached for the deadbolt, turned it. All the while, his eyes stayed fixed on David’s in the mirror.

David turned. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Patrick stepped closer. “You wanna know what this look is?” he spoke quietly. “Well, I wanna show you.”

David took in a breath as Patrick reached him. With Patrick’s hands on David’s hips, David looked around them. “We’re in a bathroom,” he said.

Patrick pressed his lips against David’s throat. “I know.”

“It’s gross in here.”

“I know,” he said, and his mouth opened, teeth grazing the side of David’s neck. “But ever since you put this uniform on, I can’t stop thinking about this.”

David closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s body. “This is so disgusting…” he sighed.

“You wanna stop?” Patrick asked, and by now his lips had found David’s, and he was kissing them.

David didn’t answer. Instead, he opened his mouth against Patrick’s and kissed him deeply, hungrily despite their surroundings. The brim of Patrick’s hat knocked against David’s forehead, so Patrick reached up and turned the cap around the other way. Now, he and David were uninhibited and free in this little space, and Patrick pushed his body against David’s until David’s backside hit the edge of the sink. Soon, David’s hands were on Patrick’s neck and Patrick’s hands were on David’s waist, and both of them knew now that neither one of them was going anywhere until they’d worked out these urges that had overcome them so many hours earlier.

Patrick pulled back for a moment and glanced behind David.

“What?” David asked.

“The sink,” he started, looking at it a little more thoroughly now. “You think it’s sturdy?”

David’s breaths paced faster, his eyes widened. “I think we should find out,” he said.

Patrick smiled and reached behind David, gripping his ass tight. “You know how fucking good you look like this?” he asked, a little grunt to his voice as he used every bit of his strength to move David up those few inches higher to sit on the counter. “You know how badly I’ve wanted to bend you over and fuck you senseless all day?”

David’s breath caught in his throat. He could swear he left his own body for a second there.

“Tell me everything you wanted to do to me,” he whispered against Patrick’s ear.

Patrick’s hands moved back down David’s thighs, up again, his mouth on David’s, their breaths, soft kisses all the sound that could be heard for several moments.

“Seeing you standing there,” Patrick began, savoring the lingering taste of beer on David’s tongue. “You looked so uncomfortable.”

David let out a little laugh. “Sexy.”

“Mm, I wanted to comfort you, though. Wanted to wrap those legs around me and show you everything was gonna be alright.” One hand moved up behind David’s head, upward into his hair. “I wanted to throw you down in the bed right then.”

“Why didn’t you?” David asked, eyes close, head thrown back to accept Patrick’s kisses against his jaw, his chin.

Patrick’s hand combed through David’s hair, his other hand riding higher on David’s thigh now. “If I could’ve, I would’ve.” He palmed over David’s crotch, pleased but not altogether surprised to see he was hard as Patrick was. “But I needed you to play, and if I’d done what I wanted to do, you wouldn’t even be walking right now.”

“_Fuck_,” David whispered, his hands reaching down Patrick’s front, down to his belt.

“Yeah,” Patrick answered, his hand moving faster, more deliberately on David. “Do it. Touch me.”

David fumbled with the belt, kissing Patrick again, something charming and also incredibly out of place about the way Patrick looked. His hat turned back, his eyes filled with lust, all of him showered in the harsh halogen lights of a public park restroom and David couldn’t fucking get enough of it. He opened the belt, then the fly of Patrick’s uniform trousers, reached his hand inside to take a hold of him with one hand while his other cradled Patrick’s face through a kiss. It was obvious Patrick had needed this relief for some time, and he rocked his hips gently into David’s touch while he worked his own way to David’s cock.

“I’ve never been a big fan of organized sports,” David paused to say, “But I think you might have made me into a baseball fan today.”

And Patrick grinned, his eyes closed, steadying himself against David before he managed to get his hand on him at last. “Can I tell you a secret?” he whispered.

David nodded.

“This has always been a kind of a fantasy of mine,” he said against David’s smiling lips. “I guess I’ve always had a thing for guys in uniform.”

David kissed him, his hand moving faster now. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Patrick breathed. “_Fuck_, keep doing that…”

“You like the way I look?” David asked, his lips now hovering beside Patrick’s ear.

“Yes, _fuck_, you look so good, David…”

David’s hand neglected Patrick’s cock, both hands now concentrated on Patrick’s face as he kissed him long and slow and strong. “Then let’s do this right,” he insisted.

Patrick opened his eyes wide, but only for as long as it took for David to hop down from the sink and push him against the wall.

“What’re you do--” he started, but David was kissing him again, pushing Patrick’s pants down before David fell to his knees in front of him.

David opened his mouth over Patrick and took him in deep. It was quick and blinding in its ferocity, and Patrick’s hands moved into David’s hair, gripped it tight while he lost himself to the sensation. He couldn’t believe this was happening – not just because David was here looking like this or any of the usual reasons Patrick couldn’t believe it was all happening ever since it had started happening a year and a half before. But there was David on the bathroom floor giving up his own desires to please Patrick as completely as possible in this limited time and space. It was strangely touching to him somehow, but he wasn’t about to get so lost in the emotion of it that he’d neglect to appreciate how fucking masterful David was at this.

David’s hands snaked up Patrick’s legs, settling finally at his thighs while he bobbed back and forth on him, swallowing him up while Patrick let out soft, low moans of tortured pleasure. David could swear he heard a voice outside the door, but for the first time in forever, he didn’t even care if he got caught in the act. Patrick had a sort of way with him, he realized, that made him want to do everything he’d never cared to try, and though this wasn’t the first bathroom blow job he’d executed, it was the first he’d done without wanting it to be over already.

“Stand up, stand up,” Patrick urged him. “Kiss me… _touch me_…” he pulled David into a kiss, and David’s hand was on Patrick’s cock again, Patrick’s on David’s, and Patrick groaned and grunted loudly, sloppily through the best orgasm he’d had in months, coming over his shirt, David’s shirt, David’s exposed cock. His head rested against the wall for a second, but he wasn’t about to let David go unappreciated. His free hand moved behind David’s head and he urged him to finish. David laughed and kissed Patrick while he came, overcome with a confusing mix of emotions, and he buried his face against Patrick’s neck when it was over, holding him there for a moment.

The room was silent, and David half-expected to open his eyes to see they’d been transported somewhere else. But they were still there, the look of lust in Patrick’s eyes now replaced with something else, something more familiar, something tamer. They fixed their clothes and cleaned up and caught their breath. Patrick turned his hat back to normal, and David found his own.

“It’s the end of the season, right?” David asked as Patrick unlocked the door.

“Yeah. We went over this.”

“Right, but like… no one needs this costume back?”

“The uniform?” Patrick smiled. “No. Guess not. Not until next season, anyway.”

David looked one last time in the mirror before they left. “I think we can get some more use out of it before then, don’t you?”


End file.
